


Quand on s'ennuie au paradis

by Tatsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John s'ennuie. Il décide donc de regarder ce que font ses deux garçons. Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand on s'ennuie au paradis

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une nouvelle petite histoire inspirée d'une fic Harry Potter que j'ai relue il y a peu. Pour les plus curieux, elle s'appelle "Par delà les nuages" et est écrite par Tristana-Gray. (sur FFnet)

Mary et John Winchester s'ennuyaient ferme. Il fallait dire qu'au paradis il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'activités intéressantes en réalité. "On nous a vendu du rêve" ne cessait de se plaindre John. Le seul passe-temps valable selon lui était d'observer les vivants, et plus particulièrement ses garçons.

— Allez Mary !

— Non John ! Je suis sûre qu'à leur place tu n'apprécierais pas.

— Juste 5 minutes !

Après un soupire résignée, elle finit par céder aux yeux de chien battu de son époux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar où se trouvaient Elllen, Jo, Ash et Bobby.

— Tiens, John, Mary, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda Ellen.

— John a encore envie de regarder ce qui se passe sur Terre.

— Tu sais qu'à force on pourrait croire que tu joues les voyeurs ? rigola Bobby.

— Rah, taisez-vous ! Et allume cette foutue télé Ash !

Le susnommé prit la télécommande et régla le canal pour voir Sam. Ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux en voyant le plus jeune Winchester embrasser à pleine bouche une fille. Mais ce qui les choqua le plus, c'est quand cette dernière ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Ils étaient noirs. Entièrement noirs.

— Un démon. Encore un putain de démon ? Mais nom de Dieu, ça ne lui a pas suffit avec Ruby ? Il faut qu'il remette le couvert avec un autre démon ? Il se fout de nous là ?

— John, calme-toi, ce n'est peut-être qu'un effet d'ombre, voulu le calmer Mary.

— Oui, ou ça peut venir de la qualité de l'image. La réception n'est pas très bonne là, renchérit Ash.

— Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas que c'est un démon, tenta Jo.

— Taisez-vous, on n'entend pas ce qu'ils disent ! s'exclama Ellen.

En effet, les deux tourtereaux avaient cessé de d'explorer mutuellement leurs cavités buccale.

— Je suis étonnée que tu accepte d'être aussi… proche de moi malgré ce que je suis. Tes anciennes histoires ne sont pourtant pas un secret. Et que dirait ton cher papounet s'il te voyait ainsi, à fricoter avec un démon ?

— A ta place je m'inquiéterais bien moins de mon père que de mon frère. Le premier est mort, pas le second, répondit Sam avant de repartir à la conquête du corps entre ses bras.

— Voilà qui règle la question… marmonna Bobby.

John arracha la télécommande des mains d'Ash.

— Donne-moi ça ! J'en ai vu bien assez de ce fils indigne ! Je veux voir Dean. Je suis sûr qu'avec lui je ne serai pas déçu au moins.

Après quelques minutes à appuyer sur tous les boutons et à traiter la télécommande de tous les noms, Ash vint à son secours et mis le bon canal pour voir l'aîné Winchester. Celui-ci était dans l'Impala à discuter avec Castiel en mangeant des frites. Bon, Castiel était un ange, et John n'était pas très fan des anges, comme de toute créature surnaturelle. Mais il devait reconnaître que sans lui, ses deux garçons ne seraient sans doute plus de ce monde depuis longtemps, surtout Dean.

Néanmoins, les choses se gâtèrent bien vite du point de vu du patriarche de la famille.

— Dean, tu as de la sauce au bord de la lèvre, informa l'ange.

— Où ça ?

— Ici, répondit-il en désignant un coin de sa propre bouche.

Castiel regarda la langue rose de son protéger sortir pour tenter de lécher la sauce, en vain. Alors il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus logique : il utilisa sa propre langue pour nettoyer la bouche de l'humain. Humain qui ne bougea pas au début, puis finit par lui attraper la nuque lorsqu'il voulu s'éloigner pour échanger un véritable baiser.

— Non mais c'est une blague ? s'écria John.

— Au moins, Castiel n'est pas un démon, raisonna Mary.

— Mais c'est un homme !

— C'est sexy en tout cas, dit Jo en penchant la tête, comme pour mieux voir. Wah ! J'aurais peut-être dû accepter ses avances finalement, continua-t-elle quand les vêtements se mirent à disparaître un à un des deux hommes.

— Bon sang, je ne veux pas voir ça… Et aucun de vous ne regardera ça !

John venait d'éteindre la télévision et avait emporté la télécommande avec lui en sortant d'un pas rageur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Ash sortit une nouvelle télécommande de derrière le bar.

— C'est pas grave, j'en ai une autre. Qui veut voir la suite ?


End file.
